


pretty please

by js36 (csj1997)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csj1997/pseuds/js36
Summary: Seungcheol wanted to hear a "yes", but Jeonghan said no.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

"Don't. Whatever you plan on asking, don't even think about it." Jeonghan deadpanned as he sliced his steak.

Seungcheol's eyes widened.

He can't believe he's hearing this. He had been preparing this for God knows how long!

They were having a candlelit dinner in the secluded area of an upscale restaurant which he booked weeks in advance.

He pulled all strings just to make sure this day would be perfect.

From the flowers he gave his boyfriend of five years, even to the tiniest detail such as what their table should be positioned at.

And the ring. The awfully beautiful ring. It has been sitting quietly inside the pocket of his coat for months.

He had it made the moment he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the man seated in front of him.

But just his luck, it looks like he wouldn't be taking it out of his pocket tonight.

Seungcheol was thinking how on earth did his boyfriend find out? He made sure to be discreet as much as possible.

Maybe he accidentally said something before? Or maybe one of his friends who he asked for help slipped?

Who was he kidding? It was too good to be true that Jeonghan wouldn't catch up with whatever he was planning.

For whatever reason, he always seemed to figure things out.

Still, Seungcheol pretended not to know whatever the younger was talking about.

"H-huh? What do you mean?" he chuckled nervously.

Jeonghan looked at him and raised his eyebrow. "Oh please. You know what I'm talking about."

"But...why not?" Seungcheol whined.

"We both know we're not responsible enough. Our schedules are packed. We won't have time for it." Jeonghan quipped.

"I get what you're trying to say but, don't close your heart to it yet!" the older one dramatically protested. "We don't have to do it immediately."

"Seungcheol I thought about it but I just don't see us having it anytime soon. We're very busy people. It won't work." his boyfriend decided.

"Fine." Seungcheol sulked and looked at his plate. 

He was so sure he got this one in the bag. He already pictured how perfect their wedding would be.

And don't even get him started on how many times he fantasized about introducing Jeonghan as his husband.

He took a deep breath and stopped his self from crying.

He sucked it up and let the pain of rejection go. For now.

They ended their dinner and went on their way home.

As the older one drove, Jeonghan can't help but notice how awfully quiet his boyfriend was.

He wanted to give it a try as well but, he just couldn't see them making it work at the moment. It was an awfully big responsibility.

And Seungcheol knew it. His boyfriend hinted the idea weeks ago but he thought maybe it was just a spur of the moment idea.

Still, he was surprised that Seungcheol would go the extra mile just to ask him that.

A couple of minutes passed and they were already home.

Seungcheol was steps ahead but Jeonghan can still see his boyfriend sulking even if all he could see was his back.

This has to stop, Jeonghan thought. He didn't want their night to end in bad terms.

"Cheol!" Jeonghan whisper yelled.

The older turned to face him still sulking and pouty."What?"

Jeonghan stopped his self from smiling but he just couldn't help but find his boyfriend look so adorable.

He walked towards him and held his hands as he reached him.

"Honey, you know I love you right?" Jeonghan asked and Seungcheol sadly nodded while looking down.

"I know you want to have one but, it's just not the perfect time." the younger continued.

"I mean, yes it's cute and all but, who will look after it?"

Seungcheol whipped his head up and looked at Jeonghan.

"Huh?" he asked with confusion painted on his face.

"The dog. Who would look after the dog when we get one?" Jeonghan inquired.

Realization hit Seungcheol and almost immediately, his face lit up.

"Of course. You're right! I understand." he eagerly agreed.

Jeonghan stared at him surprised with the quick change of his aura.

Yet, he was relieved that he was able to convince him easily.

He shook his head and laughed quietly as he watched the big guy skip towards their house.

Unbeknownst to him, Seungcheol was already planning how to propose to him. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

Different ideas were running through Seungcheol's head that he barely slept a wink last night.

He looked on the left side of the bed to find it empty.

It was a Sunday and Jeonghan was probably up early to make breakfast for them.

Seungcheol groaned when he remembered what happened last night.

He was relieved that he didn't get rejected.

But a part of him was sad that he wasn't able to put a ring on Jeonghan's finger.

He imagined how it would be much nicer if they woke up today cuddling while Jeonghan marveled at his ring.

> _They would both stare into each other's eyes._
> 
> _Then Jeonghan would blush and look away._
> 
> _And then he would lift his chin and stare at him longingly._
> 
> _And then he would slowly close the gap between them._
> 
> _And then Jeonghan would kiss him back until it turns into a morning make out session._
> 
> _AND THEN IT WOULD ESCALATE INTO A STEAMY-_

"Good morning." The sweet voice cut through his wild imagination.

"Morning." He gulped.

Jeonghan walked towards him and gave him a morning peck on the forehead.

"Now why are you sulky again? Is this still about the dog?" The younger cooed.

"N-no. I'm just thinking about this...project. I think I might've forgotten an important detail." He lied.

"Well, whatever it is, I know you'll remember it. So enough sulking. Let's eat!" Jeonghan sweetly commanded.

Seungcheol nodded as his boyfriend pulled him from the bed.

They both ate their breakfast as they updated each other with what's happening in their life.

This was how their typical Sunday morning usually went by.

One of them cooks breakfast, they would talk, and then they would get back to bed and cuddle after washing the dishes.

Jeonghan was enthusiastically talking about something about his current work while Seungcheol's brain was fully occupied by one question:

**_"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO PROPOSE TO THIS BEAUTIFUL MAN?!"_ **

To this day, there would be moments when he still can't believe he's able to call Jeonghan his boyfriend.

They started as work colleagues and eventually got to be partners for a project.

Seungcheol's not gonna lie. Just like everyone else in their company, he immediately got smitten with Jeonghan's angelic face.

But after getting to know him better, his attraction for him went beyond that.

Effortlessly, the younger always knew what to say when he was having a hard time whether it was on his professional life or personal life.

Other than that, he also knew how to push Seungcheol's buttons and make him smile through his random antics.

But of course, Seungcheol also had his fair share to the relationship.

Although he was childish at times, he knew how to calm Jeonghan down when everything gets too much for him.

He was the extrovert in the relationship which in a way, helped Jeonghan widen his circle of friends.

They were the right balance of playfulness and comfort for each other.

It also didn't hurt that they both adored the idea of living simply.

That was actually one of the many reasons Seungcheol knew that Jeonghan was _his_ end game.

Prior to Jeonghan, he dated some people.

Yeah, they were nice. They were as romantic as it gets.

But they all had one thing in common.

They liked living lavishly.

Don't get Seungcheol wrong. There's nothing wrong with that.

After all, they earned their money for that lifestyle.

But, it was overwhelming for him. He just didn't see it practical in the long run.

And that's what made Jeonghan different.

He was the human form of the phrase "Simplicity is beauty."

Jeonghan lived humbly despite earning a decent amount of money.

He made the simplest of activities fun and sentimental.

And come to think of it, most of their wonderful memories together were spent inside their home.

> He reminisced the time when they just spent the afternoon on their balcony as they watched the sunset while sipping tea and Seungcheol thought, _"Ah. This is what home feels like."_
> 
> Or that time when they spent the whole afternoon on the couch watching horror movies.
> 
> In which Jeonghan teased him relentlessly for easily getting scared but comforted him at the end and just like before, Seungcheol told his self mentally, _"Ah. This is what home feels like."_
> 
> Or that time when Seungcheol thought it was a good idea for them to try baking cookies and ended up having a food fight.
> 
> They were both covered in flour and laughing heartily as Jeonghan wiped the white powder off of Seungcheol's right cheek and Seungcheol stared at him lovingly.
> 
> This time, he thought differently.
> 
> **_"Ah. Jeonghan is my home."_ **

Awareness hits him.

The answer to his dilemma was under his nose all along.

He said it himself. _Jeonghan is a simple man._

He didn't need to do something extravagant for him.

As if he was awakened from a hypnotism, Seungcheol quickly got up from his chair and ran to their bedroom.

He reached for the pockets from his coat and took the red leather box.

He marched out of the bedroom and saw Jeonghan's back as he was washing the dishes.

Seungcheol took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the younger.

_**This was it.** _

Jeonghan was busily washing the dishes until he heard Seungcheol clear his throat.

"Are you okay?" He automatically asked without turning his back.

He was waiting for a reply but he didn't hear one.

Jeonghan rinsed and dried his hands.

He turned around and there he was.

In front of him was Seungcheol, this big soft guy, kneeling in front him while holding a red box.

"Wha-" He was about to ask but the older cut him off.

"Y-Yoon Jeonghan, we've been together for God knows how long." Seungcheol nervously started.

The older exhaled deeply and slowly raised his gaze.

> "Early on in our relationship, I knew you were the one for me. 
> 
> I want to spend the rest of my Sundays with you.
> 
> I want to watch the sunsets of my lifetime with you.
> 
> All I see is you as the person I'll be more than happy to spend the rest of my life with."
> 
> He looked at Jeonghan who stared at him in disbelief. Still, tears were evident on his eyes.
> 
> "Jeonghan, my home, the love of my life, will you be my husband?" he softly asked.

Seungcheol was expecting to hear a "yes" until Jeonghan dashed to their bedroom.

Confused, he ran after him and saw the younger's back. 

"Jeonghan...if you don't want to marry me, I understand..." Seungcheol worriedly stated.

Carefully, Jeonghan turned to face him.

On his palm was the same red leather box that Seungcheol was holding.

Realizing what's happening, Seungcheol's eyes widened.

"W-wait...W-what's that?" He stuttered.

Jeonghan looked at him smiling.

"I was planning to ask you tonight but you beat me to it..." He sheepishly started.

Slowly, Jeonghan was about to kneel while asking, "Seungcheol, will you be my hu-"

"YES!" the older shrieked.

"No need to kneel. Give me that ring!" He excitedly requested.

Jeonghan chuckled as he stood up straight and put the ring on his boyfriend's finger.

After a few seconds of admiring the band on his finger, Seungcheol did the same for Jeonghan.

Once it finally sank into them what just happened, they both sighed in relief.

As if on instinct, they looked at each other beaming with contentment.

They were glowing with happiness.

And that's all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting this to get the amount of kudos it accumulated and for that, I am thankful!  
> Another work, DONE! If you're reading this, THANK YOU! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to do this in one go but alas, I kept adding things.


End file.
